Cargo tie-downs are used on movable members such as: trucks, pick-up trucks, trailers, flat bed trucks, aircraft, railway cars, boats, ships, vessels, barges, and the like to hold various kinds of cargo secure during transport. The cargo tie-downs can include various sizes and styles of fittings, such as loops, closed loops, hooks, rings, D-rings, clips, eyes or various structures through which ropes, cords, straps, chains, metal bands, and the like, can be fastened to secure, lash or bind the cargo in place. It is advantageous that the cargo tie-downs be easily inserted into a rail and be locked or affixed in a desired location. The cargo tie-downs need to be self-locking to avoid accidental loosening or dislodgement under the most rigorous conditions. The cargo tie-downs should be simple in construction, inexpensive to manufacture, and easy to use. A quick and easy attachment of the cargo tie-downs to a rail, which is secured to a truck, trailer, flat bed truck, etc. saves time and money. The cargo tie-downs should be designed to be easily attached to and later be removable from the rail. When the cargo tie-downs are no longer needed to secure a load, they can be stored until they are needed again. Furthermore, the cargo tie-downs should be readily movable and adjustable along the rail so as to accommodate irregular shaped loads.
Now, a cargo tie-down, a combination cargo tie-down and rail, and a method of securing a cargo tie-down to a rail, has been invented which satisfies the above mentioned requirements.